fiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of Smooze
''' '''The Cult of Smooze is a religious organization that worships Smooze, a creature that will bring about the apocalypse. Smooze Smooze, sometimes referred to as Lord Smooze, is a being who is larger than a bowl of toast. At one point he lived in the pony world, but is now absent. His return will bring about the end of the world. 'Similarities to ''My Little Pony depiction' In the 1986 film ''My Little Pony: The Movie, "The Smooze" is a sentient unstoppable purple ooze that buries and destroys everything in its path. It makes anyone who is splashed by it grumpy and woeful. It was created by an evil witch named Hydia. The Friendship is Witchcraft Smooze seems to also be composed, at least partially, of ooze. He also has destructive power. The idea of "Smooze's return" may be a reference to Smooze's earlier appearance in the My Little Pony franchise. The cult members in Friendship is Witchcraft may regard the depiction as fact, and believe he will one day return. 'Powers and Appearance' Smooze somehow has the power to destroy the world. Although it is not known how he will do this, Rarity mentioned that "...the world will be consumed by his ooze!" and that there will be an earthquake that will bring about a "Smoozenami." Smooze is described above; however, there are some more hints for his exact appearance. The Smooze Gunk appliance may be similar to Smooze, which means that he could be made of the exact same material, although more destructive. Smooze Goo is also known to be green. However, in Neigh, Soul Sister, when Sweetie Belle bakes a burnt puddage, Rarity comments "That's ''not Smooze. He's bigger!" suggesting that Smooze could look like it, only larger. During the Season 3 premiere, a commercial was shown for Gak, an old Nickelodeon property known for elasticness and creation of strange sounds. Fans believed it was somehow related to Smooze. Beliefs The cult centers around Smooze. According to cultist lore, an earthquake will bring about the "Smoozepocalyse" by creating a "Smoozenami" that will engulf the entire world in Smooze's ooze. These events will occur during an eclipse. Cult of Smooze's team member behaving A variety of practices are part of cult life. 'Conversion spa visits' ''Main article: Conversion spa Elmers Baths Elmers baths are given at conversion spas. Elmers is similar in appearance and consistency to mud. Elmers baths are not to be confused with the application of Smooze Goo. Smooze Goo application Smooze Goo is turquoise in appearance and similar in consistency to facial crème. It apparently contains an addictive chemical that causes those exposed to it to experience withdrawal syndromes, including anxiety. Rarity loves Smooze Goo; in fact, it is one of the reasons why she joined the cult in the first placedubious. Despite the Smooze Goo turquoise colored, Smooze is purple as said in My Little Pony the Movie. 'Shrines' Rarity worked on creating a shrine, which required an offering of a dead and tenderized raccoon. They also have other unmentioned parts, although the raccoon is always the last. Fluttershy is known to have ritually drawn blood runes in Canterlot, though it is unknown whether they were connected to the Cult of Smooze. 'Sayings' Cult members greet each other with "praise Smooze!" and sometimes exclaim "thank Lord Smooze" as an expression of relief. 'Monetary involvement' Rarity states in episode 5, "Neigh Soul Sister" she wants to donate all her money as opposed to 20%. Ponyville Chapter Ponyville hosts a chapter of the cult and a conversion spa. The local cult leader is Fluttershy. There are at least 5 other members, though there are probably more. These members include Rarity and Twilight. Known Members Fluttershy '(Leader) 'Rarity '(Unknown rank, presumed second in command) 'Twilight Sparkle '(Newly recruited to the group, joined in episode 2) '''Lotus Blossom '(Owns the Ponyville Smooze spa alongside Aloe) '''Aloe (Owns the Ponyville Smooze spa alongside Lotus Blossom) Opposition Pinkie Pie seems to oppose the cult with her gypsy magic. When Rarity tells Fluttershy of a portal Pinkie opened, Fluttershy becomes worried and repeatedly asks Rarity for more information. Applejack cannot stand the Cult of Smooze, and calls it "crazy". However, she does pretends to be a member in "Read it and Sleep". Category:Groups Category:Cult of Smooze